


All You Need is Love

by rainbowgeek



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, i love these boys, please go easy on me, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgeek/pseuds/rainbowgeek
Summary: Finn and Poe are sent on a mission to catch an arms dealer and they end up kind of making out in an alley.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	All You Need is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I hope it’s not too bad, and that the characterization is correct. If you want to leave a comment that would be amazing. Also, if there are any errors please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks!

“Commander Dameron, Finn. I have a mission for you.” Leia turns on her heel and begins walking away, knowing the men will follow. When they reach the briefing room, there’s a holo of a humanoid waiting for them.

“She, is your mission.” Leia says. “Her name is Q’aal and she’s an arms dealer. We have intel that she is planning to make a big deal with the First Order. This must not be allowed to happen. Your objective is to capture her and bring her back to base for questioning. You must keep a low profile, therefore Beebee-ate will not be able to join you. Any questions?” 

“No General.” Poe and Finn say in unison, resulting in Leia sending a fond smirk their way.

“Alright, prepare to leave in one standard hour. Dismissed.”

Finn and Poe head back to their quarters to pack and check the datapad for the rest of their mission details.

“I’m gonna hit the ‘fresher real quick before I pack.” Poe heads towards the ‘fresher, pulling his shirt over his head on the way. Finn freezes. He can’t tear his eyes away from Poe’s beautifully tanned skin.

“Hey buddy, can you toss me that shirt?” Poe turns around to point and Finn quickly drops his eyes. He snags the shirt and passes it over, dutifully avoiding staring at Poe’s chest.

Kriff, Finn is so gone on him.

Finn watches Poe effortlessly pilot them through space, his hands running over the controls, flipping switches and pressing buttons. The way he touches things, it’s almost reverent. As Finn gazes on, he slowly slips into his own head. He thinks of how it would feel to have Poe’s hands on him. Running just at softly and reverently over his body. Poe cupping his face in his soft, yet calloused hands and kissing him breathless. The landing doesn’t break Finn from his daydream, Poe does.

“Hey, buddy, you with me?” Poe’s bent down, searching Finn’s face. Finn doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but he hopes his fantasy doesn’t somehow show in his expression.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Lost in thought I guess.”

“Ok.” Poe rights himself. “We’re here. Time to find this arms dealer.”

Finn and Poe wander into the busy marketplace, scanning for any sign of Q’aal. They slowly move from stall to stall, looking at the passing faces rather than the goods before them.

“Are they sure she’s here?” Finn asks after two hours of searching.

“That’s what the intel said and it’s the best we’ve got so we have to- mmmf.” Finn slaps his hand over Poe’s mouth, and at the both questioning and annoyed look Poe gives him, points just past Poe’s shoulder to a stall two down from theirs where Q’aal is sifting through old parts. Poe nods and Finn removes his hand. They start to make their way towards her stall when a fight breaks out.

“Kriffing bounty hunters.” Poe grumbles as they try to follow Q’aal’s quick retreat from the market. The crowd bustles around them, shoving them this way and that as they try to push through. After a few more minutes of hurried movements and intense jostling, the crowd clears, with no sign of Q’aal.

“Kriff, I lost her. We’ll have to wait around until she comes back.”

Poe grabs Finn’s arm and pulls him around a corner into a small alleyway and crowds Finn up against the wall, so close that he can smell Poe’s shampoo. Finn is overcome with a feeling of want, and he has to push it down, tuning back in to reality.

“-kiss your neck.” Poe finishes.

“Wait, what? Why?” Finn hisses out.

“Weren’t you listening? I said we can’t just stand here, we have to look like a couple so I’m going to kiss your neck.” Poe says this like it’s a perfectly normal thing to do. Finn flounders for a second and Poe looks at him with concern.

“If you’d rather me be the lookout-“

“No! I mean, no, it’s fine. Um. Go ahead.” Finn tips his chin up presenting his neck to Poe, the man he is very much in love with, who obviously doesn’t feel the same (He does. But Finn doesn’t know that.) and realizes just bit too late how bad of an idea this is.

Then he feels Poe’s lips on his neck and his mind goes blank. Poe’s being gentle, just soft, dry pressure. Light kisses peppered along his neck. Before he can think not to he says

“Harder.”

Poe pulls back and considers him for a moment.

“It-it’s not convincing enough.” Finn stutters out, trying to cover his mistake.

Poe licks his lips, nods, and bends back down, placing his mouth back on Finn’s neck, but this time open and wet. Then Poe sucks. Hard. A deep moan rips itself from Finn’s throat and his hands fly to Poe’s hips. He can feel Poe pause in surprise, and he begins to feel the start of a blush, but then Poe is back at his neck, kissing and sucking with fervor. He starts to add bites, soothing them quickly after with his tongue and Finn lets out a stream of moans.

Finn pulls Poe flush against him, needing the proximity. He can feel Poe against his hip, and knows that Poe must feel him too. Poe sucks at his pulse point and his hips twitch. Finn nearly closes his eyes, wanting to get lost in the pleasure, before he remembers what he’s supposed to be doing. Just in time too, as he catches sight of Q’aal weaving her way through the crowds outside of the alley. Reluctantly he taps Poe and points in the direction Q’aal was going. Both him and Poe are disheveled, and neither wants to leave their spot.

Slowly Poe disentangles himself from Finn, neither willing to meet the other’s eye.

“We should, uh.” Poe mumbles throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

“Yeah. Yes. Right then.” Finn answers back, and they both head out into the street.

They walk out of the alley and back into the stream of people, and trail Q’aal to a rundown cantina, slipping in the door behind her. She snakes her way through the cantina, and slides into a corner booth near the back of the room.

“She must be waiting for her contact” Poe whispers. Finn nods and they begin to move towards a table not to far from Q’aal’s. They succeed in keeping a visual until the group from a table between theirs and Q’aal’s gets up and shuffles out. When they clear Q’aal is missing.

“Kriffing... where’d she go?” Finn turns to look at the table, and when he looks back to Poe, Q’aal has a knife to his throat.

“Why are you following me?” Q’aal snarls.

“We were sent by the resistance to stop you from making a deal with the First Order.” Finn says, his hands up in a placating gesture of surrender.

“You were sent to kill me.” She accuses, and presses the blade more firmly against Poe’s neck.

“No! No. We were sent to bring you back to base. I promise no harm will come to you if you comply. Just, please, put the knife down.”

“Wouldn’t want to mark up your boyfriend here.” At Finn’s surprised look she continues. “Don’t think I didn’t see your little show in the alley. I let you follow me here. That way we could have this little chat.” Q’aal removes the knife and plops down in the chair next to Finn. Finn feels himself flushing, knowing that someone else saw that intimate moment.

“So. Here’s the deal, I’ll go with you,” she says gesturing at each of them with the knife. “And I’ll even tell you everything I know about the First Order. But. You have to promise me protection from the Order. Deal?”

“Deal.” Finn says and they shake on it.

“Alright. We ought to go before my contact... kriff. Too late.” Q’aal gestures to an unassuming humanoid now sitting in her former booth.

“Maybe if we go now we can get out before we’re noticed.” The trio stands up and begins to head for the door. Right before they’re able to escape a hand grabs Finn’s shoulder and spins him around.

“FN-2187. How nice to see you again.” The man takes a swing at Finn and just barely misses. It throws him off balance allowing Finn to get a hit in, and Q’aal to knock him out with a swift blow to the head. The group then rushes out the door and sprints back to the ship. They take off and are in hyperspace just a few moments later.

Once back on base, they do their debriefing and quickly head back to their room. As soon as the door shuts, Poe is speaking.

“Kriff, Finn I’m so sorry! I took that too far earlier today and I shouldn’t have. It’s just that I’ve wanted to do that for so long and I finally had the chance. I’m sorry, I’ve ruined everything and if you never want to see me again I understand.” Poe looked so small and unsure. Eyes anywhere but on Finn, hunched in on himself as if preparing to be hit. This wasn’t how Poe was supposed to look. He was meant to be smiling and moving around with that natural confidence that made you believe he really was the best pilot in the resistance, even if you hadn’t seen him fly. Finn hates it.

“Never want to see you again? Poe, I thought it was you who wouldn’t want to ever see me again. I thought I had made it obvious that I’m in love with you, and that you just didn’t feel the same way.”

“Wait. You... love me?” Poe is wide eyed, now staring directly at Finn. Finn takes a shaky step forward and brings his hand up to cup Poe’s face.

“So much.” He says, expression as sincere as he can make it.

“I love you too,” Poe whispers into the space between them. “So much.”

They grin at each other, and then they’re kissing. Slow and deep and wet. Poe’s hands come up to encircle Finn’s waist, and Finn’s free hand slides up under the hem of Poe’s shirt, coming to rest on the small of his back. This. This is everything Finn could ever want. This love is all he could ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I’m sorry if this wasn’t that great, it was just kind of a spur of the moment decision to write it. I hope it wasn’t too too bad though. Maybe?


End file.
